Gehenna's Demon
by Hanzaki Kurenai16
Summary: after prologue ...8yrs later Sephiroth had a past he couldnt remember, would it be important if he did, or would it be worse, worse as in dealing with hormones and a demonic girl!
1. How He Started

_**This may be the most awesome story I have wrote…and posted lol**_

_**Sephiroth, Aerith, Vincent and all other ff alike in my stories belong to square enix but I totally wish Sephy was mine! Hinamori and her parents belong to me though. Enjoy ^_^!**_

* * *

Sephiroth opened his jade eyes. He felt the atmosphere had changed, but everything remained normal. Little did he know what was going to happen to him on that day.

His mother walked into his room and sat on the top of his bed and caressed his face,

"Sweetheart its time to wake up." Lucrecia said.

Thirteen year old Sephiroth turned his head toward her and buried his head in her lap, out of everyone that knew him well she was the only one he would open up to. He moaned slightly and looked up at her as she held his face up, without him saying anything she saw what he felt, smiled, and left the room. Sephiroth sighed and knew that he had to deal with another failure of a day.

Since Hojo had gotten his hands on Sephiroth; he knew all there was to know about him, inside and out, but there was one thing that no one not even Hojo or his mother knew: his weakness. Sephiroth hadn't known it either and since Hojo couldn't find it he had supposed that the child was invincible, and made Sephiroth believe that as well. But he made it a point to at least try to find it.

After training, he made himself presentable as a prince should be, but absolutely hated the clothes; he also hated being a prince, but nothing could change that. Vincent came in his room; he saw his son struggling with the neckband to his uniform, laughed and went over to him.

"Let me help you out there." He said.

Sephiroth looked at him and reluctantly let his hands go.

"Your mother is worried about you." He said tightened the band.

"She says there are too many interviews and you need a break, But Hojo definitely recommended you do this at an early age so that it won't be a bother to you later"

Sephiroth just stood with a blank look; He heard the speech before and honestly didn't care, but He _was_ tired of the constant female attention.

Vincent finished with the band and looked at him, he felt that the lies weren't really getting through to him but he wanted to protect his only son.

On their way to the "the next death threatening thing" as Seph calls it, Vincent told him what he was to expect.

"Her name is Scarlet Elizabeth Saigon, she's fourteen, yeah she's older and she doesn't know that you're Sephiroth, she's kind of like a flower in bloom (the playful, curious type) that should be interesting!" He said.

_More like obnoxious_. Seph thought

* * *

He saw the manor that held his next headache, and ran his hand through his head wishing he had his hair back; he felt power when he had hair. But now it had been cut and dyed like his name which had been changed to Nowaki Seth Crescent to impress someone he was going to possibly marry. He sighed as the limo came to a stop.

"Ah Vincent its good to see you!" a short, stubby man said next to a petite woman with a lot of makeup and a huge smile.

"Sora, its been a few days…" he replied with a annoyed look, turning toward Seph, he wondered how he would take this family.

"Oh stop it! It's wonderful to see you on such a tremendous occasion! Don't you think Lucrecia darling?" his wife had said.

"Hmm?" Lucrecia replied lost in wonder at the state of the mansion, "Oh, yes it is although the occasion may not be that great." She said with a small smile.

"Scarlet has been so excited! She can barely stay still" his wife said pointing to a slender girl with braces and two braided ponytails of red hair.

She smiled slightly and looked at Seph, she waved. Sephiroth looked at the man then at his father, at Scarlet more then to his father, then stood behind his mother, not because he was scared but because he was embarrassed for being seen in the province of a circus.

"I won't bite, besides my teeth aren't sharp enough for that." Scarlet said

Lucrecia ushered Seph from behind her, he looked at her and glared, she gave him a smile that meant "I'm sorry" and he looked back at the girl.

"I'm Nowaki; it's a…pleasure…to meet you."

"Same here, I'm scarlet, but sometimes when I'm mad everyone calls me 'scary'"

"I can't imagine why." Seph said uncertain of what he was supposed to do with a girl like her when he was older.

Sora smiled joyfully and grasped his wife. "We're going to be In-laws!"

"Not really" Seph said getting frustrated.

"Se-…Nowaki!" Lucrecia said.

"What? I honestly don't see the point, she is weak, she has no female qualities in her and and the way she is looking at me is really pissing me off."

He walked back to the limo, He was getting agitated. He felt that he was getting no where, yet somewhere but it was taking too long. Vincent and Lucrecia apologized and returned,

"Seph, honey that was not only rude but…" Lucrecia started

"Unbelievably, honest of you." Vincent finished.

"You knowall females have a treasure chest, and men are just our keys. They unlock us to find the beautiful treasure every day one day she'll be beautiful to you" Lucrecia sighed.

Sephiroth looked up at his parents, "Why do I have to keep going on like this? I don't want this anymore."

"I know honey, and that's why we've decided to take it to our last resort." Vincent and Lucrecia exchanged glances, "One last place on our own terms and not Hojo's and if you don't like her, you no longer have to do this."

"Who is her? If she is anything that isn't quiet its an automatic 'no'." he said.

"No honey," Lucrecia said "Do you remember Tsubaki Kurani?"

"And Aerith mama? Of course."

"They have a daughter, she's ten but at this point age will not count until you are ready."

* * *

They pulled up to 'Modeoheim Manor' and as soon as he stepped into the palace like mansion, he felt weak. Vincent held him up, and looked at Lucrecia.

"You can let go here, sweet heart." Lucrecia said

"You mean my hair and my name? This girl won't mind?"

No, she might be just a little young to understand."

Mako surrounded him as his silver hair grew back and he took the contact lenses off. A man with black hair and a woman with auburn hair came into the room.

"Sephy!"

"Aerith-mama, I missed you." He said giving her a hug."

"And so have I, look at you, you've grown up so fast!"

"Maybe too fast." laughed Vincent.

"I know, this is an unexpected surprise! Not that I mind, but what are you guys doing here?" Tsubaki said shaking his friends' hand.

"Remember those 'interviews' he's been going through? Well he kind of has had enough, and it's been pretty hard on him. So we remembered how he acted with your daughter and we thought maybe he could let up some of his stress a bit; he was always calm with her, though he may not remember."

"Hmm, I understand. She may not either."

How is she, last time I saw her she was a baby with a smile" Lucrecia said to Aerith.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" She smiled, looking toward the steps.

A little girl peeked from behind the stair pillar and hid again.

"Come on Hina, don't be shy!"

"We didn't finish playing hide and seek, you gotta come find me!" she giggled.

"Sephy why don't you go find her?"

Seph was stuck he couldn't fathom the power he felt from the girl nor how her voice made him feel.

"Sephiroth? Honey?" Aerith said.

"Oh, ummm ready or not here I come!" and he ran up the stairs to the pillar, but once he got there she was already gone. _She's good, _he thought. He followed her trail of power 'reiatsu' and had basically gone all over the place; _she couldn't have gotten that far._ He went to the stair case and looked at Aerith,

"I can't find her."

"That's because she's down here" Tsubaki laughed

She peeked out from behind Aerith and smiled. He came down and came close by her, he wanted to see her but she wouldn't let him, so he caught her and started tickling her. But by the time he had begun to get used to her he looked at her in shock. Jade eyes. Silver hair. He stopped dead in his tracks and let her go, she stood up.

"You look just like me!" she smiled

"And…you look just like me, except your smile is more gorgeous than mine"

"I'm Hinamori, you can call me Hina if you want. I know your name already, Sephy! I have good ears." she giggled.

* * *

They had stayed together the whole day, Sephiroth couldn't stop looking at her, he marveled at her eyes, which showed total innocence. At one point he held her and wouldn't let go, her warmth made him feel whole, like he didn't need a reason to hate anymore.

It was eight pm before Vincent and Lucrecia decided it was time to go home, they went to find them, and saw Hina had fallen asleep on Sephiroths' arm, he would have gone asleep as well but her reiatsu was overpowering his and it made him hyper. He had laid her down and looked at her for a bit,

"Don't go." She whimpered

"I'll come back tomorrow, I promise"

"Do you like me?" she said, "because I like you." Then she fell asleep

"Yes I like you" he whispered in her ear then kissed her forehead, "More than you'll ever know"

Once they came home he sat down and he felt like she was the only girl he had ever known

"You know you were like that before she was born." His mother said sitting down on his bed.

"Really?"

"Yes, no one knew that Aerith was pregnant, but when you met her you came up to her and gave her a hug and put your head on her tummy, smiled and went to sleep."

"I knew she was there?" he said surprised.

"Mhm, once she was born she wasn't breathing and back then your hair was short all we knew was Aerith started screaming and you shushed her and told her to give you the baby, you looked at her and for a minute it seemed as if you stopped breathing as well."

"What did I do?"

"We still don't know your eyes started glowing with mako and your pupils turned to slits and you hair just went 'poof!' next thing she starts crying and you're sitting there , hair falling all over you, smiling at her, you were one of the first to hold her."

That year he had spent all summer with her it was an amazing time; picnics, walks, even getting lost in the forest, but it all came to an end.

* * *

Hina was asleep, Seph had just come over; when he saw Hojo there he glared and started releasing mako like crazy.

"Why are you here Hojo?" he growled

"This little girl wasn't my prescription for you." Hojo cackled. "But it helps me to realize what your weakness is"

"What do you mean? I don't have a weakness" he tensed up.

"This little girl makes you weak like a twig" said a red haired girl.

"Scarlet!? You look so different and…your power…" he was shocked

Scarlet had been transformed into a woman that summer, her hair was smoother and no longer had been kept in braids, and she had been training and fighting so that she could protect herself. She had also become a sorceress, and her reiatsu was fighting his.

"I guess your words are strong, you did this to me. Do you like it?"

He remembered leaving her speechless after making her feel worthless and walking away without remorse.

"You took my advice, but that doesn't mean that I want you." He said "leave…now."

"My my, you didn't think it would be easy did you, this girl doesn't come with a price, she's not for sale," Hojo laughed "this is what happens when you don't listen to me, but I guess its all for a greater good."

"What do you mean?" he felt extremely hot, he was getting mad.

Now that we've found his weakness, he'll be able to listen to us without a 'wall' blocking him; he will be at our feet."

Tsubaki and Aerith ran downstairs in attack mode.

"Hojo! If you touch my daughter I swear to god, killing you will be a pleasure!" Tsubaki yelled

Scarlet then released a few grim looking creatures and they surrounded them both.

"Oh no, not your daughter just him" He sneered "she's useless to us, she's nothing but a weak minded human who might become a slave to him in the near future"

"Fuck you Hojo! Hina is more than you could ever imagine!" Sephiroth yelled, his eyes glowing and his hair growing, his reiatsu was pouring from him.

Scarlet took one quick step toward Sephiroth and placed a paralyzing spell on him, from that his reiatsu was drained and he was totally weak.

"_Hina must be strong, she was able to keep him calm…I mean a whole summer…she's merely a small girl_" Scarlet thought.

"Its time to leave Sephiroth" hojo said

"I'm not going anywhere"

"I wasn't finished quite; its time to leave…Or your parents die."

"What?"

You heard him; its time to leave, if you refuse your parents die on my command!" Scarlet said.

"You know scarlet? You really are scary when you're mad." He laughed …he was worried but didn't want to show it.

"Promise that Hinamori will not get hurt, that you won't touch her at all…" he said softly.

"Don't worry about the girl, once you leave you wont have anything to do with her and neither will we." Hojo said "say your goodbyes."

Sephiroth calmly went upstairs, he went to her room and he sat next to her, she woke up and smiled, his heart melted.

"Hi prince charming!"

"Hello fair princess beauty"

She sat up and felt the many presences throughout her home.

"Sephy what's happening?" she said worried

Nothing Hina, don't worry everything will be fine…I have to go." He looked away

"Home?"

"No, far away."

She looked scared "Don't go, I don't want you to go."

"Hina I'll come back I promise…"

No! Just don't go period..." she started crying, "if you go whoever is taking you will turn you into something bad…"

"What do you mean?" he was unsure but he felt like dying.

If you go, you'll forget me…and if you forget something good, you'll start thinking like a bad guy, and because how strong you are …I'm afraid that no one can stop you…"

If that happens I'll find my way to you, there is no way I could ever forget you."

Yes you will…and when you do I wont be there to help you remember…So please…please don't go!

She was in tears; he couldn't argue any more, he couldn't stand it. He held her face and dried her tears "Hina I love you, no one but me." Then he kissed her lips. Hinamori body responded to that with a shiver as he made it clear he was leaving, as he kissed her, a mark with a serpent and a crow entwined around a sword grew on her left shoulder covering her heart, that mark meant that she was bound to never love anyone but him. She looked up at him one last time as they went downstairs,

"Please don't go…" she whispered "please."

He gave her a smile as Scarlet wrapped her arms around him and took his precious memories of that summer away and they vanished.

"I love you too, Sephiroth."

* * *

He opened his eyes to find that he was no longer home, but he also found himself weak and unable to move, he also found he had been asleep for a year. He was strapped to a stand up against a wall, and a woman with light blue hair was near him with scarlet, he had forgotten that summer so he was attracted to her and hadn't remembered her before.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He asked.

You're home baby, and your mine." Said the blue haired woman

Scarlet undressed in front of him and unzipped his pants.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" he felt like he was missing something but he felt it there hanging on his body, he wanted it.

The woman caressed his face and looked him in the eyes; she then kissed him fully, making sure to raise her reiatsu to the fullest. His body went from warm to hot, she let go and his head trailed in her direction, his eyes started glowing and his pupils got smaller.

"Mistress, he's behaving, and he's getting extremely hard." Scarlet said smiling at his erection, which was getting harder by the minute.

"I know, he's being a good boy, soon he'll be a god." The woman said as she also undressed

Scarlet started licking the tip of his cock and it mad him shiver.

"Please stop, where are my parents?" he said closing his eyes

"They're safe and fine," scarlet said then shoving his cock completely down her throat.

He groaned "Please stop, please."

The woman came to him and kissed him once more then guided his mouth to her breast, either because it was instinct or he was really horny he started sucking vigorously on her nipples, she grabbed his hair and started moaning loudly. She wanted him to use this as his advantage.

"Are …are you going to be a good boy if I let your hands loose?" she said in between breaths

"Are you going to let me taste more of your body if I do?" he replied moaning himself.

Pleased with his answer, she untied him. Scarlet stood back as a helper to watch the events. As he regained his strength and his balance, he started toward the woman and grabbed her by the waist, she reached for his lips again but he wouldn't allow it this time. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to nibble at her neck, he went further to her collarbone till he got to her breast which he devoured this time.

Scarlet grabbed her own breast and started pinching her nipples, she had waited for this moment and if it meant just watching the first time she would enjoy that at least.

Sephiroth picked the woman up and put her on a table and took the ties and tied her tightly, scarlet got worried and stood alert, thinking he might try to escape but he did the opposite, he open the woman's legs and looked at her pussy. At that moment Lucrecias' voice rang through his head "_All females have a treasure chest, and men are just our keys. They unlock us to find the beautiful treasure every day"_

"So this is the treasure chest mother was taking about." He smiled. "My cock must be the key."

"Unlock my body, Sephiroth," the woman whispered, " and you'll get the most beautiful treasure there is."

Sephiroth rubbed his erection against her wet slit, and when she got used to it he rammed himself inside of her.

"Yes master, Fuck me!" she screamed

Scarlet had started fingering her pussy, deeply and moving to the rhythm with Sephiroth her pussy was drowning in love juice and it was running down her legs.

He pounded her so hard she forgot to breath, she couldn't tell if he was moaning or not all she knew is his cock was throbbing and he was getting close.

"I'm going to cum, fuck me harder Sephiroth!" she said

He stopped and forced her on her hands and knees and pushed himself into her most intimate spot causing him to go crazy, he grabbed her hips as leverage and deeply fucked her from behind.

"My baby! I'm cumming, cum inside of me!" she whimpered

Feeling her insides squeeze against him as she came, he emptied his cum deep inside of her, watching scarlet fall to the floor cumming as well.

When he caught his breath he went over to scarlet and opened her legs and lapped up every drop of her pussy juice, he then picked her up and pushed her against a wall, and shoved himself inside of her; at that moment he heard and felt a smile that wasn't in the room, he started pounding Scarlet harder and harder, he felt warmth from a small hand touch him but it wasn't scarlet's, he lifted scarlet higher and pounder her faster and harder, the feeling stopped, but so did his body. He started doing it harder because he couldn't feel any pleasure from her , he felt her but it felt plain, common, and he forced himself to stay hard long enough for her to orgasm.

He put her down and went to take a shower, there he thought about those feelings. _Where did they come from? Whose were they? Why did I feel them? What happened to me? What am I missing?_

Then he felt hands wrap around him from behind, he turned to see the woman, and she smiled and reached for his face to kiss him, he turned away and turned the cold water on.

"Trying to run me away?" she sneered

"No, trying to figure out what happened to me." He went underneath the water without emotion.

"Nothing you will not have to worry about, ever."

"Then why am I feeling these things, why am I feeling someone who isn't there?" he leaned against the wall.

"Don't feel, you can't feel, those are your emotions leaving you, you don't need them any longer."

"Why?"

"Because you have become a god, a greater god than any imagined."

"You never answered my question. Who are you?" he turned.

"Me?" she laughed.

"My name is Jenova"

_**That was soooo frickin awesome! Critics and Complements are welcome, Ill change anything but I honestly think that was wicked…I'm new and young at the sex scenes(trying to keep my mind off of having sex for real) but ill totally get better. There's more but not to this story this is just the end of a beginning! Jannah!**_

_***Bye!***_


	2. Captain at Last

"I remember how it felt to be with you; so warm, so exotic, you made me feel like I had never felt before just thinking about you. I wonder if you've ever thought about me, knowing how hard it is for me to have pleasure without you. I remember holding back because you were so young and so open, not knowing what went through my head when I saw you."

Omega minded his thoughts as he saw his future lover in her gigai acting so tough, when she knew better. His slave had no idea what he wanted to do to her, no idea at all…

* * *

Hinamori awoke in quietness inhaling; she thought about her dream, the one that expressed wants, she knew what it was, she just hated it. Ever since she had met him she always had those dreams, knowing what was ahead of her, she exhaled and prepared for the day…

"Hazuki...KUN! I'm ready; for action, you're gonna be a captain!"

Kuramu sang, running around her younger cousin in circles,

Do you know what comes with being a captain?" Hazuki calmly retorted

"NOOOO!"

"Dealing with that ass everyday, that's what! So I'm going to need you to help me with my chores."

"OHKAY! What do you want me to do?"

"Just keep the General far from me, you can give him the reports and make sure I've done my part"

Hazuki tried to deny herself for a long time; she had dyed her hair black for the different distinction when everyone knew what her hair color really was, that is everyone but him. She felt the more he knew, the more he would try to claim her as his own, she held her stomach as Yuffie walked in,

"Don't worry Hazuki-kun, he'll be nice besides nowadays he wont even look at a girl the _right_ way, you'll just be another person who works with him" the ninja said

"You think so?"

"If I know him he'll be way more interested in making Kuramu laugh or being suffocated by her boobs" she looked at Hazuki's worried expression "Sephiroth stopped being a pervert a long time ago, he said his sex drive didn't make any sense to him"

The bell rang sounding the time for her to meet her superiors; she always thought being a captain would at least hide just how good she really was; now she had to show it for her to become a superior herself, now she _had_ to meet him just to prove it.

She walked into the fully assembled room and sat in her chair, she noted Shinra looked like a god that ruled over the SOLDIERS, but when the General walked in she quickly changed her mind.

Sephiroth did not like big gatherings and he especially didn't like being the main interest, he walked into the room and everyone totally silenced themselves,

"What could I possibly do to deserve this?" he thought, glaring at Shinra with his mako reacted eyes.

Shinra stood up, Hazuki tried to relax herself, and Kuramu started kissing her boyfriend with intensity,

"Welcome all of you, I am impressed that you made it this far…"

Sephiroth sighed, trying to ignore the ceremony speech by observing the lieutenants that wanted the title, most of them were a majority of rookies who didn't like what they had, while the rest were there because they were supposed to be, he felt hopeless because he knew he'd end up with one of them to teach them about how they misuse what they have. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Now let me mention that only four of you will make the title captain and if you have the potential and strength; physically and mentally, you might just pass the criterion, but after this you will have a hard time and there will be a struggle," Shinra said in a hyperbolic way.

Everyone got nervous and clapped "yay" unenthusiastically.

"But I'm sure you will get through things, now here are the commanders, their lieutenants, and General Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth stood up and prepared himself to say the statement he was forced to remember and altered it a bit,

"I know I'm not the best of people but if we work together we _might_ be able to get along and I _might_ be nice and let you in on a little secret," he smiled trying to contain his amusement

"I can promise that I'll be good …but that doesn't mean I won't be bad, I'll make sure that you get the attention you need, _thoroughly_."

At this everyone, especially the females; went up in a roar they loved him _not that he gave them a reason to_, then all of a sudden he wanted to have a reason to laugh so he straitened up and gave them the most sexual and attractive smile flinging his silver hair just a little bit... and every girl started screaming, some fainted and every gay guy got a nosebleed, he chuckled,

"And this is why he's an ass, I'm not saying he can't play but this is ridicules" Hazuki said trying to ignore the loudness,

Kuramu jumped up from being sexually assaulted and laughed, Hazuki felt hopeless.

Shinra tried to get some attention and everyone tried to calm down, but in their eyes the General was _adorable_.

"Now for those four lieutenants if you please, Victoria, Adel, Raine, and Hazuki"

"Why am I not surprised that all of them are women?" Sephiroth muttered under his breath.

Everyone clapped and the four stood up, "This is it, huh? I'm finally going to hell" Hazuki thought as she went to the stand

All four of them stood in front of their superiors as they got chosen, because Shinra wanted Sephiroth to have the best; Sephiroth was made to choose first, he walked in front of them and quietly inspected them he was okay with Vicki, Adel and Raine they seemed like ordinary women trying to appeal to his better nature, he looked at Hazuki trying to look as small as possible he smiled, but then he remembered a feeling he had a long time ago when he stood in front of her, a feeling he thought he had lost to scientists, he stood there glaring at her and his eyes met hers, he saw her terrible flaws in trying to hide her image by wearing clothes that were slightly looser than her body allowed them to be and her skirt was no help, he stood back and smiled,

"This one." He said softly barely breathing, he somehow knew she didn't like him, but just kept quiet.

The others were picked out the same and the ceremony was over, Victoria wasn't one to be leftovers and always had what she wanted, she felt devastated that someone who didn't appreciate her Sephiroth, was going to be the closest thing to him.

"What could you possibly have that I don't?" she yelled to Hazuki

"Umm, I'm still trying to figure that out."

"You planned this somehow, didn't you? You're trying to take my baby!"

"Vicki let me be honest, I DON'T WANT HIM you can have him that is of course if he takes you and besides he picked me I just stood there, now do me a favor and just don't talk to me again." She said, grasping herself that unsure feeling coming back to her stomach.

"You have a bad attitude!" Shocked, Vicki took off,

Hazuki walked down the long hallway staring at her heeled boots, thinking aloud,

"What made you do it; I'm not that little girl anymore"

"You need me" he answered

She looked up to see her new sensei up against a wall looking calmly into space,

"Huh?"

"You need me, I don't mind you not liking me but you need me" he said finally looking at her

"No I don't, you are the last thing I could ever need!" she yelled looking away, she knew his motives but suddenly lost her balance, he came just as she thought she grabbed her balance and started to walk away,

"When's the first class?" she said calmly without looking back

"Tomorrow, come at your usual time, I'll be here, oh and your job in this building is done. Go to the actual Shinra building, and Kuramu should be able to show you around."

"Fair enough" she said, and went home.


End file.
